Idiot with a sick heart
by Blitis
Summary: Él no sentía amor, tampoco obsesión. ¿Era tan difícil describirlo? Color en un mundo monocromático, sentir calor en un mundo frío y escuchar música en un universo sin sonido, tal vez. Matsukawa vagaba por ahí, viviendo al día, sin mucho en que concentrarse. ¡Hasta que apareció el posible amor de su vida! ¿Por qué ahora? Sumamente agrio: mientras más le disgustaba, más enloquecía.
En su adolescencia, dos de tontos le gritaron que no rompiera las reglas, con varios golpes al azar que no pudo ser capaz de esquivar. Trató de detenerlos, ponerles un hasta aquí y hacerles razonar a tiempo, pero no fue fácil. ¿Cuándo le han ayudado los ángeles alguna vez? Aunque tampoco exigía demasiado, no quería tener la razón o falsas esperanzas, menos haber nacido en una fea historia. Su deber es romper y caer en pedazos, ellos debieron tener en cuenta que en cualquier momento los iban a freír en un cuadro afilado. Sus mentes se petrificaron instantáneamente, fue como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro (literalmente).

Y todas aquellas personas que le brindaron una taza de azúcar o una rebanada de pan, jamás fueron unos líderes, tan solo unos graciosos cobardes que optaron por recurrir a lo prohibido y ocultarse detrás de unas ruidosas sirenas, rosquillas y sosos uniformes de tela azul. ¡Estúpido! Era imposible que un simpático muchacho de 15 años cometiera un delito de esa naturaleza, fue un gran error el inculparlo por unas _discusiones sin importancia_ que ocurrieron con sus padres. Ellos partieron a un largo viaje hacía el extranjero, tirándolo a la basura, como un animal callejero. Si pedía perdón y se ponía de rodillas en la casa de Dios, ¿lo volverían a querer? Las cosas le gustaban tal y como estaban, lidiar con espíritus enfadados arruinaría su fiesta.

Mover un poco aquí y allá, llorar y jalar su cabello había sido lo suficientemente bueno para que se la comieran con todo y patatas y salir ileso de ese terrible incidente. ¿Por qué fue ahí cuando inició todo? O más bien, su nauseabunda tendencia relució. Con una buena refrigeración y el cuidado adecuado que conllevaba esas carnes consigo, ahora tendría más comida de lo normal. ¡Rico! Ahorraría más dinero del que se esperaba, con esta novedosa técnica. Y respecto a su estado personal, la calma es la misma que sentía hace una semana. Tampoco le entusiasmaba dormir hasta la madrugada, ver los canales para adultos, faltar a clases o no hacer nada. ¿Por qué la soledad era su peor temor y estaba ahí haciéndolo añicos, lentamente? Da igual, quizá debería agradecer que todo había terminado (no del mejor modo, pero es lo que hay). Y una cosa podía asegurar: en esa situación, nada podría haberlo detenido. Tal vez forcejear, posiblemente gritar por ayuda y anteponer su supervivencia por encima. ¿Ser vencido por un crío abrumado por los problemas? Por favor, todo llevaba un orden y seguramente alteraría aquél, de haberlo encarnado. Y no, no era soberbio. Pudo permitírselo cuando tuvo la oportunidad indicada, y prefirió seguir siendo él mismo. No hay nada mejor.

Siendo justos, ¿cambiarías unos labios por una mano?

El día en el que sus miradas se encontraron, su vida comenzó con el pie derecho, descubriendo una nueva gama de variados colores por explorar. Le tenía en todos sus sentidos de tal manera que le enloquecía, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en un idiota con el corazón enfermo. El primer amor… ¿en cuántas películas románticas había oído esa frase, ridículamente repetitiva? El suyo era distinto a los demás, no clásico. De estar básicamente seco sus pensamientos reventaron de la nada. ¿Por qué? El poseer, lastimar, amar, llorar, comprar peluches y cajas de chocolates en forma de corazón? En conclusión, todas esas chorradas que ocurren en las relaciones le ilusionaban como a una puberta enamorada. ¿Había sido un milagro, el cielo lo envió, era acaso una señal o algún llamado? Su cabello era corto y rosado, en conjunto de unos rasgados ojos grises que retozaban burla y a la misma una adictiva inocencia. Le sorprendía el hecho de que eso fuese posible. Agregaría también a la lista que era perfecto, guapo, y con una voz que sí que imponía. Por esa y muchísimas razones más, no cabía duda de que estaba ahí para él. No planeaba que su compañía durara un tiempo breve. ¿Retener al individuo a su voluntad? No exactamente. Tenía otras ideas _más_ _astutas_ corriendo por su cabeza que pronto llevaría a cabo.

Casi como un hábito para Matsukawa, solía recibirlo en su querida florería con una gran sonrisa. Sin arrastrar los pies y con un suave toque de vacilación, se posaba a su lado esperando una respuesta sobre qué tipo de planta se llevaría hasta casa. ¿Qué no había del tipo que quería? Correría calles, ciudades. Todo lo posible para logar hacerle sonreír y conservar esa tenue luz que alumbraba su camino. Aplastaría a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino, ningún bueno para nada arruinaría todo el progreso recolectado hasta el momento.

― ¿Qué tal te ha ido, eh? ― Si lo decía claramente y no trepando muros con un tono cauteloso, ¿se asquearía? Peor aún, ¿obtendría una sonrisa plástica hecha de soportes? ― Ayer luego de cerrar no tenía nada que hacer y fui a comprar nueva mercancía. Si te interesa, por acá hay nuevas flores que huelen muy bien. Y semillas para plantar un árbol, al reverso tienen las instrucciones… después de todo, es algo básico que todos sabemos. Solo haz un agujero de buen tamaño en un espacio de tierra fértil y verás que en un tiempo, si eres paciente, tendrás unos jugosos frutos a tu disposición, jaja.― Y esperó. ¿Para qué necesitaba tanto verde? Pero era un asunto en el que no debía escarbar y meter las narices, por más que quisiera, si no deseaba que en un futuro le sucediera lo mismo. Son cosas que se regresan, buenas o malas, independientemente. Mientras que siguiera visitándolo con esa frecuencia, su alma estaría en paz. Es más, hasta recibió un ascenso, una paga rozando el límite de miserable-decente y el puesto del mejor empleado del mes; por el burbujeante trato a sus clientes. ¿Quién fue el causante de todo ese extraño carisma? Ya era obvio.

― El señor del vívero es un payaso, no lo aguanto. Y menos a su hijo, que sí que es apuesto, pero se pone en un lugar muy alto, es un presumido y además conquista a todas las chicas de la nada. Oh, y su mejor amigo siempre lo golpea y maltrata, no tiene sentido. Pero bueno, regresando al tema, me dijo que solo quería cosas pequeñas y bonitas para atraer a la clientela, así que imagino que me despedirá si me gastó su dinero comprando cosas que no necesita. Pero cuando me den lo mío, seguro que si compro una bolsita con semillas. Si es que mi perro no decide arruinar todo haciendo sus necesidades en el hueco.

― ¿Ah? No le hagas caso, apuesto a que solo quiere amargarte. ― Expresó con desdén. ― Y con lo de tu mascota, puedes comprar una de estas botellas, que contienen el líquido más genial de todos los tiempos, ¿sabes? Como la kriptonita para Superman. Hemos recibido muy buenas opiniones por los clientes.

― Hey, es en serio.

― No me creas. En esta repisa apilé los repelentes por letra, categoría, color y especie del animal.

― Eso es un poco obsesivo. Ugh, solo olvídalo. Me refiero a lo de que no le haga caso a ese hombre. ¡Es la autoridad!

― Sí, lo sé, lo siento. Entonces, poniéndolo así, haz lo que te dice, ¿no? Aunque a mi parecer deberías de revelarte un día de estos y ¡pum! Darle un buen sustito, que le va a sentar mal, pero así lo dejas callado un rato. Serán minutos de placer, te lo digo yo.

― Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Soltaron una carcajada al son, llamando la atención de los demás. Cuando conversaba con ese chico, cuyo nombre desconocía, se transportaba a otra dimensión. No solo por ese fuerte sentimiento que reinaba en su interior, o porque daba la impresión de que tenían los mismos gustos, sino porque los silencios de ambas partes decían miles y miles de letras. Una simple mirada bastaba. ¿Cómo así? Diría la sociedad. Sí, complicado de explicar. Pero pasaba, hechos que no han sido diseñados para aburridas mentes cerradas.

¿Estaba de suerte? Abriéndose al cejón de la tienda, ahora sabía en que se enfocaba su labor, un poco de lo que le disgustaba, punto y pelota. Punto para Matsukawa. (Hm, en realidad no)

― Yo ya sé tu nombre, porque en tu gafete sale. No te molestes en presentarte porque con eso me basta. Yo soy Hanamaki Takahiro, me tiño, estoy por cumplir 24 y dejé de estudiar para ayudar económicamente en la casa. Me gusta la chica que vende los bollos de crema del local de enfrente, ¿los has probado? Son buenísimos, podría alimentarme de eso… ah, en conclusión es muy bonita, y sabe cocinar como una diosa. Me armaré de valor y luego le preguntaré su nombre, sé que valdrá la pena. Es mejor arriesgarse que quedarse con las ganas.

― Vaya.

― Lo sé.

Lo sintió. Algo se marchitó. Y dudó, quizás se lo inventaba. Corrió, solo por no hacer nada. Entendió lo que pasaba. _Todo_ permaneciendo en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado. Oh, sí. Los únicos celos que experimentó fue cuando le aumentaron el sueldo a un compañero de trabajo. Ahora que volvía a ocurrir, las circunstancias cambiaron al cien por ciento.

― Varios de mis conocidos me apodaron por "el cejas", seguro que ya te habrás percatado. Mis padres se murieron en su viaje al extranjero, cuando era más joven. ― Y seguirá con ese chasco hasta su muerte, nadie le arrancará la agria verdad que se guarda. Después de todos estos años, Matsukawa también puede creerse su mentira, tanto que hay ocasiones en las que se olvida de lo que realmente ocurrió. ― Por favor, hasta su caso salió en el noticiero de esa época, y el mundo se compadeció. Ahora tengo 27, los cumplí hace tres días, y me está pesando aceptar que el día de mañana podría volverme un vejete. Los celebré solo porque no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi apartamento, pero puedo hacer lo que quiera y tener mi desorden regado por ahí. Ya me acostumbré.

― Si te sirve de algo, no los aparentas. ― Sonrío. Un poco de falsa compasión no le afectaba a nadie. ― Mentira, pero te invitaré a comer algo cuando nuestros turnos terminen. Podemos ir a un bar, un puesto de ramen o algo así. Supongo que te daré este feo papelito con mi número para que me llames en unas tres horas, y luego registrar el tuyo y ponerte como Matsun, u otro apodo tonto. Pero veremos y nos pondremos de acuerdo, porque me tengo que ir. ¿Me das dos de esas? Estaba por irme sin comprar esas rosas. Sé que ese no es el nombre exacto, pero para mí todas las flores son rosas. Ya me entiendes…

… ¿Qué?

¿ _Matsun_?

Bien, entonces, él será Makki. Sin –chan, porque a estas alturas entraría en la categoría de chistosito-chavoruco. Eso se lo deja a los de secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, como mucho.

― A la orden.


End file.
